companyofheroesfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:John Pan/ModernCombat Proposed Fraction 2
Russian Federation After a Ultra-nationalist party seizes power in Russia, they believe that the war between China and the U.S. is a great way to destroy the Yankee superpower once and for all. Russia asks if they may intervene, and China complies. Russian units are rather mixed. Newer designs are very powerful, but older designs are underpowered compared to their counterparts in any other fraction. Tier One Field Command Complex The Field Combat Complex is the basic base building. Buildable units: Enenzherery Basic Combat Complex The Basic Combat Complex is the most basic additional base building, responsible for basic infantry and light vehicles Cost 200 Manpower 10 Fuel Buildable Units: Strelki Light AT Strelki GAZ-2975 Support Equipment Complex The Support Equipment Complex provides fire support for the Russian Army. Cost 270 Manpower 20 Fuel Buildable Units: HMG Strelki Heavy AT Strelki Sniper Assault Support Complex The Assault Support Complex provides advanced armored platforms and advanced infantry as well. Cost 350 Manpower 40 Fuel Buildable Units: Assault Strelki BMP-3 IFV 2S25 Sprut-SD Heavy Combat Complex The Heavy Combat Complex allows access to Russia's most feared weaponry. Cost 400 Manpower 60 Fuel Buildable Units: T-80U 9P157-2 Khrizantema-S Units Enenzherery Enenzherery are Russian combat engineers. They can be armed with RPK-74 Squad Automatic Weapons for fire support or be equipped with Explosives and EOD. Details Type:Infantry Weapons:AK-74 assault rifle Requirements:Field Command Complex Unit Costs Manpower:180 Fuel:0 Popcap:3 Upgrades RPK-74 Machine Gun Arm one squadmember with the RPK-74 Light Machine gun for basic fire support. 50 Munitions EOD Gear Equip the squad with EOD Gear, allowing them to safely locate and dispose of hidden explosives laid by the enemy. 30 Munitions Abilities Repair: Instructs the squad to repair a damaged vehicle or structure. Build Field Defenses: Opens up sub-menu of Field Defenses Barbed Wire Sandbags AT Mines Build Base Buildings: Opens up sub-menu of Base Buildings Basic Combat Complex Support Equipment Complex Assault Support Complex Heavy Combat Complex Strelki Strelki is the Russian term for 'Infantryman' or 'Rifleman'. They are aptly trained and aptly equipped, but usually have seen less combat than other units. Details Type:Infantry Weapons:AK-74 Assault Rifle Requirements:Basic Combat Complex Unit Costs Manpower:240 Fuel:0 Popcap:5 Upgrades PKP Arm a squadmember with the PKP Petcheneg light machine gun, boosting their fire support ability. 60 Munitions Abilities Grenade Out!: Orders the squad to throw a deadly RGO grenade to a targeted position or enemy. Cost 20 Munitions per use. GAZ-2975 Tigr The GAZ-2975 Tigr is Russia's latest attempt in building a Fast Attack Vehicle, a vehicle capable of recon and utility. Details Type:Vehicle Weapons:PKTM Requirements:Basic Combat Complex Unit Costs Manpower:260 Fuel:5 Popcap:5 Upgrades KPVT Upgrades the Tigr with a KPVT 14.5mm HMG, increasing it's damage to over twice the firepower of an American M2. 50 Munitions Abilities None. Light AT Strelki Light AT Strelki are specialized infantry, designed to provide light AT firepower on the go. They are armed with two RPG-7 rocket launchers, and while being apt in the anti-armor role, they will be destroyed easily by other infantry or heavy armor, such as Main Battle Tanks. Details Type: Infantry Weapons: AK-74 Assault Rifle RPG-7 rocket launcher Requirements: Basic Combat Complex Unit Costs Manpower 280 Fuel 0 Popcap 4 Upgrades None. Abilities None. HMG Strelki Armed with a PKM machine gun mounted on a tripod, this trio of Strelki are adept at suppressing enemy infantry. Details Type: Infantry Weapons: AK-74 Assault Rifle PKM Machine Gun Requirements: Support Equipment Complex Unit Costs Manpower 260 Fuel 0 Popcap 3 Upgrades None. Abilities None. Heavy AT Strelki Armed with a tripod-mounted 9M133 Kornet ATGM launcher, this little squad of Strelki are more than a match for most western armored vehicles. Details Type: Infantry Weapons: 9M133 AT-weapon AK-74 Assault Rifle Requirements: Support Equipment Complex Unit Costs Manpower 340 Fuel 0 Popcap 4 Upgrades No upgrades available. Info Functions as a directional heavy weapon team, and must set-up before opening fire. Sniper A highly-trained sharpshooter that operates a SV-98 Sniper Rifle that can kill an unwary enemy soldier in a well placed shot. Details Type: Infantry Weapons: SV-98 bolt-action sniper rifle Requirements: Support Equipment Complex Unit Costs Manpower 320 Fuel 0 Popcap 4 Upgrades No upgrades available. Abilities Camouflage: Renders the Sniper invisible to the enemy. "Camouflage" can only be activated while in cover, and if the Sniper wasn't under enemy fire for at least 5 seconds. Camouflaged units cannot open fire without revealing their position, and can be detected by enemies in close proximity. BMP-3 Infantry Fighting Vehicle The BMP-3 IFV is a powerful armored unit, capable of mauling infantry with it's fast- firing 100mm main gun. Details Type: Vehicle Weapons: 2A70 100mm cannon Requirements: Assault Support Complex Unit Costs Manpower 360 Fuel 50 Popcap 4 Upgrades 2A72 30mm Autocannon Feeds the 30mm autocannon on the side of the 100mm cannon to make it able to fire. Increases firepower against infantry. 100 Munitions Abilities Lockdown: Orders the driver to divert motor power from the wheels to the hydraulic autoloader, making it able to fire much faster, at the cost of being immobile. 2S25 Sprut-SD The Sprut-SD is a variant of the BMP-3, this time armed with a high-velocity 125mm gun capable of through armor. However, it comes with a price: there's only Aluminum armor, making it very vulnerable to enemy fire. Details Type: Vehicle Weapons: 125 mm smoothbore gun Requirements: Assault Support Complex Unit Costs Manpower 360 Fuel 50 Popcap 6 Upgrades None. Abilities Lockdown: Orders the driver to divert motor power from the wheels to the hydraulic autoloader, making it able to fire much faster, at the cost of being immobile. Assault Strelki Assault Strelki are superior infantry, being more welly equipped and trained than their regular infantry counterparts. Details Type: Infantry Weapons: AK-74 Assault Rifles Requirements: Assault Support Complex Unit Costs Manpower 350 Fuel 0 Popcap 6 Upgrades RPO-A Shimel Equip the squad with RPO-A Shimel(Bumblebee) 83mm Thermobaric grenade launchers capable of burning out a large radius. Allows Fire Bumblebee ability. 70 Munitions SVD Equip a squadmember with a SVD Designated Marksman Rifle, bolstering long range firepower. Allows Deploy Marksman Ability. 70 Munitions Abilities Grenade Out!: Instructs the squad to throw an RGO grenade at a target. Cost 20 munitions per use. Fire Bumblebee: Orders a member of the squad to fire a RPO-A, unleashing a huge explosion on the targeted area with incendiary effects as well. Cost 70 Munitions per use. Deploy Marksman: Orders the DM to deploy his SVD and blow an enemy intantryman's head open. Cost 30 Munitions per use. T-80U The T-80U is a powerful multi-purpose main battle tank armed with a powerful 2A46 125mm main gun. Details Type: Vehicle Weapons: 2A46 125mm Gun Requirements: Heavy Combat Complex Unit Costs Manpower 420 Fuel 90 Popcap 7 Upgrades NSV 12.7mm Gets a man on the copula-mounted NSV 12.7mm machine gun to increase anti-infantry firepower. 50 Munitions Abilities None. 9P157-2 Khrizantema-S Another BMP-3 variant, the 9P157-2 is armed with two 9M123 ATGM launchers. This makes it very powerful in the anti-tank role. However, like it's gun-oriented cousin, it's armor is made of Aluminum, making it vulnerable to enemy fire. Details Type: Vehicle Weapons: 9M123 ATGM Launchers Requirements: Heavy Combat Complex Unit Costs Manpower 360 Fuel 60 Popcap 7 Upgrades Explosive Reactive Armor Upgrade the 9P157-2 to wear ERA to push away exploding HEAT rounds. 50 Munitions Abilities None. Doctrines Artillery Doctrine The Artillery Doctrine focuses on supplying the player with artillery and ways to upgrade the artillery as well. Tree Left: Artillery Systems 1)Assault Mortar Allocates a 2S31 Vena Assault Mortar to aid your troops. 2 CP 2)Misa Support Allocates a powerful 2S19 Misa Self-Propelled Howitzer to the field. 3 CP 3)Smerch Allow a single BM-30 Smerch MLRS to the field to 'erase' an area with it's 300mm rockets. Right: Artillery Upgrades 1)Supercharged Projectiles Allocates supercharged powder to artillery systems to increase their range significantly. Applies to 2S19 Misa 2 CP 2) Sector Artillery Tell an off-map artillery battalion to overwatch an area and fire on any enemy unit that's visible. 2 CP, 200 Munitions per use. Doctrinal Items 2S31 Vena 2S19 Misa BM-30 Smerch 2S31 Vena The 2S31 Vena is a self-propelled 120mm assault mortar that is mounted on a BMP-3 Chassis. It was designed to provide direct fire support to Infantry.(Think modern Stuh-42) Details Type; Vehicle Weapons: 2A60 120 mm Mortar Requirements: Artillery Doctrine, Assault Mortar Unlock Unit Costs Manpower 400 call in Fuel 0 Popcap 6 Upgrades None. Abilities None. 2S19 Misa The 2S19 self-propelled howitzer is armed with a 152mm howitzer that's capable of firing artillery barrages long distances to support your troops. Relatively vulnerable to enemy fire however, and practically useless at close range. Details Type: Vehicle Weapons: 2A65 152 mm Howitzer Requirements: Artillery Doctrine, Misa Support Unlock Unit Costs Manpower 600 call in Fuel 0 Popcap 11 Upgrades None. Abilities Howitzer Barrage: Launches a salvo of 152mm shells into a designated target area. BM-30 Smerch MLRS The BM-30 Smerch MLRS is capable of launching massive salvos of 300mm 9M528 High Explosive rockets that can devastate a large area. Details Type: Vehicle Weapons: 9M528 300mm rockets Requirements: Artillery Doctrine, Smerch Unlock Unit Costs Manpower 700 call in Fuel 0 Popcap 12 Upgrades None. Abilities Rocket Barrage: Launches a devastating salvo of 122mm rockets at a selected target area, effective vs armored vehicles and emplacements. Armor Doctrine The Armor Doctrine focuses on armor reinforcements and armored upgrades. Tree Left: Armored Platforms 1)Troop Transport Allocates a BTR-82A to transport your troops around under cover. 2 CP 2)T-90 Allocates a powerful T-90 MS Main Battle Tank to the battlefield. 3 CP 3)Terminator Allow a single BMPT Tank Support Fighting Vehicle to the battlefield to assure the destruction of enemy infantry. Right: Armored Upgrades 1)Overdrive Allows light vehicle drivers to punch the gas, making their vehicles move faster for a short period of time. Applies to GAZ-2975 BMP-3 BTR-82A 1 CP 2)Kontakt-6 ERA Allocate the latest ERA to your vehicles to make them more durable against anti-armor threats. Applies to GAZ-2975 BMP-3 2S25 9P157-2 T-80U 2 CP Doctrinal Items BTR-82A T-90MS BMPT BTR-82A Being an Armored Personnel Carrier, the BTR-92 is not as well armed as the BMP-3 but it's durability and ability to carry infantry into action alive make it very valued amongst Russian Commanders. Details Type: Vehicle Weapons: IFV 30mm Chaingun NSV 12.7mm MG Requirements: Armored Doctrine, Troop Transport Unlock Unit Costs Manpower 400 call in Fuel 0 Popcap 4 Upgrades KPVT Replaces the NSV machine gun with a KPVT that's far more deadly and powerful. 50 Munitions Abilities None. T-90 MS The latest main battle tank the Russians have, the T-90 MS is a armed similarly to the T-80, but is much tougher. A real threat to all Western units. Details Type: Vehicle Weapons: 125 mm 2A46M NSV 12.7mm Machine Gun Requirements: Armored Doctrine, T-90 Upgrade Unit Costs Manpower 1000 call in Fuel 0 Popcap 11 Upgrades None. Abilities Fire Missile: Launch a 9M119 Sivir ATGM at a target. Cost 50 Munitions per use. BMP-T 'Terminator' The BMP-T, or the Terminator as it is called by it's crews, is a Tank Support Fighting Vehicle that is built for the destruction of infantry and low-flying aircraft. They are best used in conjunction with T-80Us, or better yet, T-90 MS Main Battle Tanks. Details Type: Vehicle Weapons: 2x GsH-6-30 chainguns 3x PKTM Machine Gun Requirements: Armor Doctrine, Terminator Unlock Unit Costs Manpower 1000 call in Fuel 0 Popcap 12 Upgrades None. Abilities None. Airforce Doctrine The Airforce Doctrine focuses on airborne assets, advanced infantry and anti-aircraft capabilities. Tree Left: Ground Based Support 1)Fieldcraft Allocates all Strelki to camouflage. 1 CP 2)Spetsnas Paradrops a squad of powerful Spetsnas onto any revealed position on the battlefield. 2 CP 3)M-AAA Allow a single 9K22 Tungska M-AAA system to the field to dominate enemy aircraft. Right: Airborne Support 1)Su-25 Strafe Allows a single Su-25 to strafe an area with it's GsH-30 30mm chainguns and S-13 rockets. 3 CP 150 Munitions per use 2)Alligator Attack Allocate the latest Russian Gunship, the Ka-52 Alligator to hold over a position and attack any enemy in range with it's 30mm 2A42 autocannon and it's 80mm S-8 Rockets. 3 CP 175 Munition per use Doctrinal Items 9K22 Spetsnas Su-25 Ka-52 9K22 Tungska Protect your troops from aerial attacks with the 9K22 mobile anti-aircraft artillery system, an armored support vehicle armed with two 30mm chainguns and 9M311 surface-to-air radar-homing missiles. Details Type: Vehicle Weapons: 2x GsH-6-30 autocannons 9M211 surface-to-air missiles Requirements: Airforce Doctrine, M-AAA Unlock Unit Costs Manpower 500 call in Fuel 0 Popcap 8 Upgrades No upgrades available. Abilities None. Su-25 The Su-25 ground-attack aircraft is a very potent aircraft, capable of chewing up infantry or armor at the same time. It is only available in the Su-25 Strafe. Ka-52 Alligator The Ka-52 is a versatile attack helicopter, capable of deploying cannons, missiles and rockets to aid army units. It is only available in the Alligator Attack Spetsnas Spetsnas are highly trained special forces infantry of the Russian Federation. They are equipped and trained for a wide variety of situations and roles. Details Type: Infantry Weapons: An-94 Rifle Requirements Airforce Doctrine, Spetsnas Unlock Unit Costs Manpower 540 call in Fuel 0 Popcap 6 Upgrades Kord HMG Arm one squadmember with the Kord 12.7mm HMG, a handheld Heavy Machine gun capable of easily penetrating armored vehicles with it's massive 12.7mm rounds. 100 Munitions RPG-29 Vampir Arm one squadmember with the RPG-29 Vampir Anti-tank rocket launcher, a launcher so powerful it can penetrate the frontal armor of a Yankee M1A2. 100 Munitions KVSK Arm one squadmember with the KVSK anti-material bolt-action rifle, a powerful, long-ranged sniper weapon able to engage both troops and vehicles. Allows usage of Immobilizing Shot. 100 Munitions Abilities Grenade Out!: Instructs the squad to throw an RGO grenade at a target. Cost 20 Munitions per use. Immobilizing Shot: Order the squad sharpshooter to target the tires or treads of a selected enemy vehicle with his KVSK, briefly impairing its movement speed. Category:Blog posts